grand_theft_auto_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Investigation Bureau
Overview: The FIB is government agency who deals with domestic affairs in the name of United States. The jurisdiction of the FIB over US. The FIB is rivaled with the IAA for government funding in 2013. This war between the IAA and FIB is a covert war and bureaucratic war for that very funding. Members: * Dave Norton - Agent * Agent Jones - Agent * Steve Haines - Agent and TV host of the The Underbelly of Paradise. (Determinant) * Andreas Sanchez - Agent (Deceased) * James Smith - Agent * Agent Riveria - Undercover Agent * Gary Lane - Spokeperson Assets: * Michael Townley/De Santa - Informant under Agent Norton, later hired gun. (Formerly and Determinant) * Charlie - Undercover LCPD officer, friend and colleague of Agent Jones. (Deceased) * William "Billy" Grey - Informant, former president of the Lost Motorcycle Club Alderney Chapter. (Deceased) * Anthony Corrado - Informant, personal bodyguard of Jimmy Pegorino and member of the Pegorino Crime Family. (Deceased) * Kenny Wu Lee - Informant, leader of the Lee Family and high ranking member of the Liberty City Triad. (Deceased) * Franklin Clinton - Member of the Chamberlain Hill Gangster Families, one of leader of the Forum Drive Gangster Families, and hired gun. (Formerly) * Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Industries, hired gun. (Formerly and Determinant) * Lester Crest -Hired hacker. (Formerly) Notable operations: * In year 2004, wanted criminal, Michael Townley agreed to cooperate with FIB agent, Dave Norton in return of new identity of Townley and his family. This agreement was fake Michael's death and kill another wanted criminal, Trevor Philips. This setup was a semi success in North Yankton with Micael successfully faking his death, but the kill shot went to Brad Snider instead of Trevor. This incident is what made Dave Norton his career within the FIB. * Crackdown operations with the Liberty City Police Department on Elizabeta Torres's drug operation was a heavy success in 2008. The court sentenced Torres to serve 300 years for cocaine distribution (each charges ten year sentence) which is a new record in Liberty City. * The investigation on Lost MC Alderney Chapter was a fail due to Billy Grey's death in Alderney State Correctional Facility in 2008. * In 2009, the investigation on the LC Triads was being put to work by Kenny Wu Lee. LCPD detective, Wade Heston's arrest and his concrete evidence on Hsin Jaoming have cripples the LC Triads morale and the end of the Jaoming Crime Family. Kenny Wu Lee was an informant to the FIB. With Kenny's death, the investigation on the Liberty City Triads will continue on. * The investigation on the Pegorino Crime Family was a failure due to the death of Anthony Corrado who have major information of Jimmy Pegorino himself in 2008. * The FIB attempt to steal the data codes to the Humane Labs from the IAA agent Karen Daniels, but failed due to the GTA 5 Online Protagonists killing the their agents in 2013. * In 2013, Agent Steve Haines led an operation against the IAA involving two FIB agents, Dave Norton and Andreas Sanchez with criminals, Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton,Trevor Philips, and Lester Crest for the heist on the Humane Lab Research, an IAA research facility recently owned. This heist was a success which saved the state of San Andreas from being released the nerve gas by the IAA according to Steve Haines. This group committed a covert espionage, assassinations, and robberies to cover up and fund the operation. Even the operation was a success, Steve Haines was being investigated for corruption charges. Steve have once again used De Santa, Crest, and Clinton to raid the FIB building in LS to steal the data that traces back to the operation which is a success.